


Disclosure

by Rivulet027



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Background Levi Schmitt/Nico Kim, Bisexual John Constantine, Cousins Gary Green & Levi Schmitt, Crossover, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings Realization, M/M, POV John Constantine, Relationship Advice, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: S4 for Legends of Tomorrow. Post Flowers Grow Out of My Grave for Grey's Anatomy. John gives Gary's cousin Levi some relationship advice then decides to follow it himself, then Gary makes a confession about his past.





	Disclosure

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with DC or Grey's Anatomy. I also don't own anything to do with Star Wars.
> 
> A/N: I'm not the nicest to Rip Hunter in this, but I don't think I'm bashing him either. Thanks to the Constangreen Discord when I wasn't sure about the number of shower scenes I've been writing between Gary and John and about making Gary and Levi cousins.

John isn’t sure why he keeps showing up at Gary’s apartment: it’s the way Gary lights up when he opens his door and sees John standing there, not that John’s willing to admit that to himself. More importantly John’s not sure why Gary keeps letting him in. John feels himself start to relax at the sight of Gary smiling at him, but then Gary shifts back to let him in and asks if he’s hungry. It’s not really a dodge of the kiss John was planning to open with, more of a stepping back before John can move in for a kiss and filling the space between them with words.

“I just ordered pizza, but I really need a shower. Here’s my wallet. If my phone rings please answer it, my cousin is having a crisis and I don’t want him to think I’m ignoring him.”

John grins at the babble. He wants to pull Gary close. He really shouldn’t, but he wants. Instead he takes Gary’s wallet and asks, “What sort of crisis?”

“He thinks a guy at work is flirting with him, but now he’s not sure,” Gary explains, before he frowns for a brief moment, then moves past John to close the door.

John stills as he realizes that Gary is avoiding him for a reason, he smells awful. John’s eyes start to run up and down, accessing for injuries. “What did you fall into?”

“I’m fine,” Gary reassures as he puts space between them. “I…well, I took care of it and the time line is intact, and the paperwork is filled out.”

“Paperwork before…”

“It’s Tuesday,” Gary reminds with a reassuring smile. “You’ve been coming by every Tuesday.”

John feels himself go cold with worry. It’s not good to have a routine. What if someone tries to hurt Gary? John nearly misses Gary telling him where his phone is, before he watches as Gary disappears down the hall towards his bathroom. John wets his lips, before he slips Gary’s wallet into his pocket and gets the phone. He’s going to check the protections he put on Gary’s apartment, maybe he’ll try a few more, and then he needs to leave. He can’t put any more people he’s grown to care about in danger. He should know to keep away by now.

The phone starts playing a song that John is relatively sure is from a Star Wars movie. He’s barely answered before an almost familiar babble greets him.

“I couldn’t shut up and he did like me and was flirting with me and now he doesn’t want anything to do with me. I’m on Ortho for the rest of the week and all I’m going to be able to think about is the way he kissed me!”

“He reject you before he or after?” John attempts to clarify.

“After he kissed me. Who is this?”

“John Constantine. Hi. Gary said to answer.”

“Levi Schmidt,” Levi greets. “Where’s Gary?”

“Shower,” John answers.

“I can call back,” Levi offers.

“Doesn’t want anything to do with you?” John pushes.

Levi huffs out a breath and hesitates briefly. John waits. Levi sighs in frustration, “He said he’s done coming out and doesn’t want to teach someone how to do it.”

John starts to swear, then reigns himself in. Maybe he shouldn’t swear at Gary’s family even if the swear isn’t meant for Levi. Instead he points out, “You just did.”

“Did what?”

“Came out to me.”

“Oh. Yeah, I guess,” Levi hesitates.

John can’t help the way his lips curve upwards. Levi sounds so much like Gary in that moment that it makes John ache. He should leave, but he doesn’t want to. “Thing about coming out is, you never stop. Someone is always going to assume you’re straight, sometimes that keeps you safe, other times it just hurts.”

“I know Gary’s okay with it, be a bit hypocritical of him not to be. I’m sure my mom won’t have a problem. My friends are great. He just kissed me stupid and then I babbled at him and now Nico doesn’t want anything to do with me,” Levi stresses.

“Maybe he’s an asshole. Maybe he got scared. Tell him he’s an idiot,” John suggests.

“He’s not an idiot.”

“Neither are you,” John reminds. “Don’t let him be an ass.”

Levi laughs slightly. “Guess that’s good advice.”

“It is. Find out what he meant.”

“Pretty sure he meant that he not interested in me anymore,” Levi grumbles.

“Then he should pick better words,” John tries.

There’s a knock on the door. Levi thanks him and says his goodbyes when he realizes there’s pizza. John says his goodbyes back, then pays for the pizza. After locking the door he slips the pizza into the oven so it’ll hopefully stay a bit warmer as he considers his options. He can leave. No, that would be an asshole move and after the advice he’s just given too. John sighs. He can push himself to actually break up with Gary, instead of just saying the words. He can also go join his very naked, probably soapy and wet boyfriend in the shower. Maybe he needs to sit down at that thought. Boyfriend? He should…John sets Gary’s wallet and phone on the counter next to the oven. He stares at the phone briefly. He drapes his coat across a chair and makes his way to the bathroom. He knocks before he enters. “Pizza is warm in the oven. Cousin thanked me. Need help washing your hair?”

“You’re the one that likes his hair washed,” Gary laughs.

John starts stripping off his clothes. “Haven’t tried with you yet.”

Gary makes a considering noise and agrees.

John drops the last of his clothes and steps into the shower. He means to give Gary the option of sex then pizza or pizza then sex, but he finds himself cataloging each new bruise on Gary’s body instead. He wants to kiss all of them.

“Levi okay?” Gary asks.

“Guy is interested, but he was an ass. Told him not to put up with it.”

Gary smiles. “Thanks.”

“Don’t put up with it, not from me,” John manages.

Gary grin widens. 

“I mean it,” John tells him, attempting to give a stern look, but he can’t help but move in for a kiss. He’s relatively sure that ruins the sternness on his part. Gary’s lips part under his and they kiss for several long moments. Reluctantly he pulls back. “I’m…”

John’s words die in his throat. How can he try and make Gary see that he’s a bad idea when Gary is look at him in such wonder? John wants that look. This is why he keeps coming back, it’s the way Gary looks at him and the way it makes him feel like maybe he’s putting some good out into the world instead of his normal pain and suffering. John’s thumb brushes against Gary’s bottom lip. John knows he can cup Gary’s face and guides him to tip his head back under the spray. He knows he can massages Gary’s head, tangle his fingers in Gary’s hair, and start kissing the long line of his neck. John knows Gary would let him. He could move this towards sex or he can get Gary to see that this, between them, is a bad idea.

“I already washed my hair,” Gary tells him, sounding like he regrets it.

John wets his lips and confesses, “I almost left.”

Gary’s eyes dart over his face in concern and John can see the questions there.

“Routines and me are a bad idea. A routine with me…” John trails off as he stares at Gary’s lips. He wants to kiss and reassure, not ruin everything while they’re naked and wet. He’s already started so it’s probably best to finish. “Thing is, the people I care about…”

“John,” Gary sighs. “Then don’t come over every Tuesday, we’ll figure it out, okay?”

John starts to protest. Gary slips their hands together, entwines their fingers and squeezes.

“My job can get me killed too,” Gary points out. 

“I don’t want you to die. If I cared about you at all…”

Gary gives John a moment, but when he doesn’t finish his sentence he gives John a kiss and reassures, “Rip, the ones of us that Rip first recruited he did so because we were expendable. He never said that, but he had a way of manipulating people into being willing to sacrifice themselves, but in the end he picked us because we were…”

“You’re not expendable,” John growls. “Don’t let anyone make you think you’re expendable. Not that bastard Rip or me, don’t let me do it. Please don’t.”

John’s still cupping his face with one hand. Gary squeezes the hand he’s holding and takes a deep breath before he manages, “I’m already supposed to have died.”

“What?”

“That explosion in the Glades, when this was still Starling City. I was a student. I just graduated and I still lived there. I was one of the people that Rip pulled out. He gave me a choice. I could work at the Time Bureau, have a job, a life, and help keep the time line intact or I could be dead.”

John’s eyes widen with each word. His fingers start to rub circles against Gary’s cheeks. He shakes his head. “He wanted you to believe you were expendable.”

“He wanted us to know it and be grateful to be alive. He was always more of a ‘the means justify the end’ kinda of guy.” 

John shakes his head. “You’re not expendable.”

If Rip wasn’t already dead…

“I know,” Gary soothes. “John, I’m the only one of the original people he recruited left. I could die every day that I go into work, but if I did it would be because I was helping to save the world. I’m not saying I think I’m expendable. I’m not saying I want to die, but I understand what’s at risk here and I’m very good at filing and research so I know what’s happened to the people you care about. I’m still here and I still want you to be here.”

“You…know?”

“I know,” Gary agrees and he’s still looking at John with wonder and want.

John kisses Gary slow and deep while he reaches behind him to shut the water off. He squeezes Gary’s hand, then cups his face. He’s not leaving, not walking away, until Gary tells him to and he’s going to spend every moment trying to make sure Gary realizes he isn’t expendable.


End file.
